Kiss Me Again
by Red1990
Summary: So kiss me again, Cause only you can stop the st-st-st-st-stuttering... Lilly/Miley


Author's Note

Title: Kiss Me Again

Pair: Lilly/Miley

Rating: PG-13

Song Used: "Stuttering" Ben's Brother

Disclaimer: Again I would like to state the fact that I do not own anything! So don't even try to sue me.

Another story based on a song, I seem to be obsessed with writing these right now. I know this isn't my best writing it is most likely rather low on the enjoyable scale but I liked it.

--------------------------------------------

"I know this is what you have all been waiting for!" A man's voice blared out through the speakers, hoping to be heard above all the screaming.

"Now everyone give a huge welcome to, HANNAH MONTANA!" If it was even possible for the room to get even louder, it just did as the beautiful blond haired woman made her way out onto the stage, her body moving as gracefully as always as she wrapped her fingers around the mike and pulled it close to her lips, the lyrics of her new song escaping past her lips without pause much to the delight of everyone else in the room.

_'It's been, it's been, it's been, it's been,  
S-s-such a long time, long time, long time,  
Since anybody touch me, touch me, touch me  
The way that you...touch me'_

Hannah was doing it again, how many times did she have to tell that girl that she had to be careful with her song choices or people were going to start questioning if she was as single as she said she was. Even though it was just a song people had a tendency to question what or in this case who the lyrics where about which could lead to more then a few problems if one of these 'people' figured out what was going on, even if it was by mistake. Though she could easily shrug it off as just rumors, these things tended to remain in people's minds for a long time.

The owner of these thoughts allowed a smile to grace her lips as she lounged back in the concert seat she was currently occupying, her eyes gazing up at the subject of her current thoughts through a pair of sunglasses. The concert hall was dark even with the flashing lights coming off from the stage, so seeing someone in a pair of sunglasses with be a rather odd sight to behold but she did not need to worry because everyone's attention was focused elsewhere on a certain blond haired beauty. This disguise was not her best in fact it would most likely have to be listed under her worst disguise yet but she had not been in the mood to put the effort into anything better; just simply pulling her hair back into a tight pony tail and putting a black baseball cap over that; finishing it off with the sunglasses; not the best but it would work.

_'So if I stutter, stutter, stutter  
Then I feel so-so-so un-sexy,  
So maybe I just keep my mouth shut..  
At least until you kiss me...'_

A quick glance around the concert hall allowed her to see that it was filled to it's capacity which brought another smile to the young woman's lips. It had been years since Hannah had burst out into the industry and yet she could still sell out concerts with ease unlike many others who had withered down and disappeared along with their fame; but she was still going strong seemingly unaffected by the passing years. And all the while she had been able to watch the girl grow up into the young woman she was today; the woman who was currently singing her heart out on that stage to all those people around her.

_'So kiss me again,  
'Cause only you can stop the st-st-st-st-stuttering,  
Kiss me again,  
And ease my su-su, su-su, su-su-s-suffering,  
Whoa, yeah...'_

She still had no idea why Hannah had decided to go with this song for her new album, there were many others that would have been so much better. But there wasn't much she could do in the department of arguing it was her album after all but she just didn't wish to see the same fallout that had happened with her last romantic song. It had taken them weeks to put a stop to the rumors that were flying around about Hannah's latest secret relationship and even worse were the rumors about who the 'people' thought this new secret relationship was with.

She wasn't saying that she didn't like the song, it was complete opposite it was one of her favorite songs But in the end she still thought it should have been kept in Hannah's secret collection of songs that she had written that only a select few would get to hear; one of those few people being her.

_'I know, I know,  
It's so, it's so-so-so symbolic of everything,  
Everything that's wrong with me and you,  
So tell me what I'm supposed to do,  
Oh, it's been ages since we've been really honest,  
But I can make ch-ch-ch-ch-changes if you really want this'_

Lifting her body free of the concert seat she started to make her way through the crowd, while receiving more then one angry glare from patrons who believed that making them miss a mere second of the show was a sin that needed she needed to be punished for. She would have remained seated if she did not know for a fact that Hannah always takes a short break after her first song; says it leaves the crowd wanting more and makes the next songs she chooses to sing more energetic for the people

Pulling her staff pass out from inside her pocket and showing it to the guard that was standing in front of the doors that would grant her access to the backstage. Following his nod of acceptance she placed the pass around her neck and made her way past the doors into the area beyond, keeping her disguise firmly in place for the fact that some of the people who worked for Hannah did not need to know who she really was; it would just lead to a bucket full of problems.

_'So kiss me again,  
'Cause only you can stop the st-st-st-st-stuttering,  
Kiss me again,  
and ease my su-su, su-su, su-su-s-suffering,  
Whoa, yeah...'_

Taking her normal position in a chair inside Hannah's dressing room, her arms crossed across her chest in a relaxed position, she had waited like this many times before during many other shows; so much so it had become almost a routine. She was still able to hear the music from inside the room and knew that it would be a few minutes before Hannah made her way into the room. Again she couldn't help but smile, even though she had done this many times before she was never bored, one show was never like another they were always changing and something new and exciting always happened.

_'Kiss me again,  
'Cause only you can stop the st-st-st-st-stuttering,  
Kiss me again,  
And ease my su-su, su-su, su-su-s-suffering '_

As the song came to a end, the music slowly fading off into the background and becoming overpowered by the hundreds of screaming fans; she knew that Hannah was making her way here even if just for a few minutes before she would have to return and please the patrons once again with her amazing voice.

The door was pushed open to revel the blond haired beauty as she made her way into her dressing room, noticing the young woman in the chair with a almost amused smile as she pulled the door shut behind her. "I think you're skills in disguise are dropping, Lilly." Hannah said with a small chuckle as she made her way over to stand casually in front of the young woman now known to be Lilly.

"You hurt my ego with your words, Miley." Lilly replied faking a look of pain as she clutched her chest in a dramatic manner.

Miley smiled, her head shaking in an amused manner, "I highly doubt that." she replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is that s-s-s-s-so" Lilly said stuttering her words with a knowing grin as she watched Miley step forward causing her to have to tilt her head back to look at her face, feeling her hat being pulled from her head, warm fingers brushing along the back of her neck.

"When did you start stuttering?" Miley asked as she leaned down twords the grinning blond, having already tossed her hat off to the side of the room, soon to be completely forgotten. "Only around yo-" her words were caught off mid-sentence by a pair of warm lips covering hers.

_'So kiss me again,  
'Cause only you can stop the st-st-st-st-stuttering..._


End file.
